For Forever
by Queen.OT.Clouds
Summary: It's basically the song For Forever in a fanfiction, but I changed a few things up. Listen to the song if you haven't already its good.


**Guess who's back? Back again? Me.**

 **I wrote a DEH fic casue I wanted to cheer my friend up after their break up (I'm looking at you Chris)**

 **I don't own anything**

 **So here we go.. it's got some hot shit in it if I do say so myself**

Connor stood in line next to Evan waiting to order their ice cream at A La Mode. Evan was fidgeting by his side, looking around anxiously. The little ice cream shop was rather crowded, it was really hot that day so everyone decided; hey let's get some ice cream.

Connor looked down at Evan and surveyed the boy. He was wearing a pair of khakis, blue converse and a red hoodie that he had 'borrowed' from boy had stolen Connor's hoodie weeks ago and still hadn't given it back. Not that Connor minded, the way that the boy looked drowning in Connor's clothing sent a surge of possessiveness and satisfaction through Connor. It was like Connor had staked his claim on the boy without leaving visible marks on his skin (if ya know what I mean *wink* *wink*).

Connor had loved the frail boy for a long time. Connor has stopped fling drugs for the boy. Had stopped doing self harm because of the boy. He had stopped getting into fights because of the boy. He stopped all of his bad behaviors for the live he had for Evan. The boy made him feel more alive than drugs ever could. He made him feel safer and warmer than his mother's hugs. Made him feel more at home in the boy's arms, then he did at his own house. Evan made Connor feel like he could be himself with ever being made fun of, or pushed away.

Connor loved Evan with all his heart and he couldn't image a world without the boy. If Evan ever left him, he wouldn't know what to do. He would probably go mad with sorrow. Evan was his life source and Connor was going to make sure that no one ever took him away.

Back to the present, they had finally made it to the front of the line where Connor placed down both of their orders as Evan was too anxious to talk to strangers. Evan got mint chocolate chip, while Connor just got plain chocolate. They both had their ice cream in bowls, so after they got their spoons, they left the tiny bustling shop and hopped into Connor's car. Evan was too anxious to drive so Connor slipped into the driver's seat. Connor turned on the car and blasted the AC to, both, cool them down and keep their ice cream frozen.

They ate in silence both enjoying the sweet flavours that flowed onto their tongues. When they finished Evan took their cups and threw them away in trash can near the car. When he got back in the car and buckled up, Connor put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb that he was parked drove the winding country roads of the small town that they lived in, blasting music and singing along shrilly. To Connor, Evan's voice was like silk, smooth and comforting. Connor loved it when Evan sang as the boy has the best singing voice in all of the land. (At least in Connor's eyes)

When they reached the abandoned apple orchard, they parked the car and climbed over the fence. Evan had a little bit of trouble because of his cast. When they both dropped down on the other side, they walked on till they found the field that they always went to and sat down the middle of sat criss cross, and started to pick at the yellowed grass of fall. Evan lay beside him, eyes closed and a look of serene peace on his face. Connor loved Evan's face all smooth, round lines that held a regal elegance to them. He loved his baby fat cheeks and would squeeze them when he could. He loved Evan's freckles, a small splatter of brown dots across the bridge of the boy's noses. Connor wanted to kiss each freckle, to make constellations with the pattern on Evan's face.

When the sun started to set, Evan had woke up from the dose he had fallen into. Connor barely stopped his jaw from dropping at the sheer beauty of the boy. His hair was disheveled in the nicest most I-just-woke-up-after-getting-fucked way. His little hands rubbed his eyes but you couldn't see them as the hoodie sleeves were far too long. Making him look adorably young and cute. He yawned softly and covered his mouth, face scrunching up in the cutest way. When he opened his eyes the rays from the setting sun made his eyes 100 times brighter, clearer, more sparkly than ever. All Connor wanted to do in that moment was kiss and hug the boy and never let go. And that's exactly what he did.

Connor leaned down slowly and locked his lips with Evan's. The boy went stiff and Connor was afraid that he had done something wrong, when Evan's lips began to move against his own. The leash the Connor had kept on his self control had almost snapped at the feeling of Evan's lips moving hesitantly against his own. He was stopped himself short of ravishing the boy when Evan parted his lips and let Connor's tongue slip by. Connor groaned softly when their tongues started to move together and against each other. It was almost like a dance of dominance to see who would end up on top. Connor did. The sweet submission of the boy had Connor ripping grass out of the ground to restrain himself from going too far with their little kiss.

Connor unfortunately had to pull away for the need of air. Curse his human body! When Connor opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a flushed, panting Evan Hansen and Connor knew he was done for. Connor crawled on top of Evan, braced himself on his forearms, and then crash their lips together again. This time Evan wrapped his arms around Connor's neck and dragged him down farther into his body. Evan let out a little moan when their hips connected that drove Connor mad. Connor tilted his head, making the kiss deeper, and shoved his tongue Evan's mouth. Their tongues danced again before Connor let go of Evan's mouth and kissed down his neck but not before biting his lip softly and pulling.

Connor left butterfly kisses down the side of Evan's pale neck and when he reached his collarbone, he bit down before licking over it to soothe the pain. Evan whimpered at this and began to writhe under knew his control was about to snap and he would ravish the boy without his consent. So he let go of Evan's neck and pressed their forehead together. Connor stared down at the beautiful boy beneath him.

Evan was flushed and his lips were red and swollen from the bruising kisses Connor had given him. Connor gave a little peck to said lips before drawing back again. Evan's eyes opened this time and when they met with Connor's, the tiny boy burst out into giggles. Adorable giggles that sounded like tinkling wind chimes. Connor gawked at the boy's beauty before he too began to giggle. This went on for about 30 seconds before they calmed down enough to look at each other without repeating the process. Connor surveyed Evan to make sure that the boy wasn't feeling regretful or uncomfortable. The boy's cheeks were a rose red color and his eyes twinkled with mirth. Connor's eyes traveled down Evan's neck till he reach the hickey that he had placed there and his control nearly snapped again. He would really have to get control of that.

But, for now they would just sit in the yellow field and take in the view of the setting sun. Not sure what their future held, but they both new that it held each other.

 **~~~ FIN ~~~**


End file.
